


What I Would Change About Dragon Ball Super

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: A list of things I would change about Dragon Ball Super. Feel free to express comments, opinions, or questions. Also, this might contain spoilers for those who haven't seen the entire series.





	What I Would Change About Dragon Ball Super

We all know and love Dragon Ball, but at the same time, we have to at least acknowledge on some level that after Dragon Ball Z ended, the series took a dive. But... *Raises finger* I'm not here to criticize. Nope. I'm here to talk about Dragon Ball Super and what I would do to make it a better show. And no... *Waves finger left and right* I won't mention the animation(though it was ridiculous at times....)

What would I change in Dragon Ball Super... *Rubs chin while thinking* I guess the first thing I would do is... Make an arc or 2 before Beerus and Whis are introduced. Probably a Broly or Cooler arc. Maybe both. But I would lean more towards the Cooler side(no pun intended) if only one arc. However, if two arcs, I would let Cooler come first followed by Broly. The Cooler arc would have been like this...

"Since the defeat of Frieza at the hand of Future Trunks, Sorbet had assumed the role that Frieza once held. For years he had maintained order within the former Tyrant's armies. Though a large part of that was due to him keeping the news of Frieza's demise a secret. However, over time, rumours had begun to spread and somehow word got out and confirmed the gossip to be true. As a result, divisions had started to rebel; mainly the ones who served out of fear rather than loyalty. Slowly but surely, things were getting out of hand for the blue alien. That was until one of Sorbet's men(Shisami or Tagoma) suggested "Perhaps we should consider contacting Cooler for assistance". To which Sorbet declines until another rebellion breaks out. Left with no other alternative, he commands to plot a course for the South Galaxy. And from there, Sorbet finds Cooler, informs him about Frieza being dead(which interests Cooler to check out who was responsible), and Cooler confronts the Z-Fighters with his 3 man squadron(Salza, Dore, and Neize) plus his army of soldiers. The rest is self explanatory." There would definitely be no Frieza Resurrection stuff going on in Super.

The Broly Arc is something that I haven't figured out 100% yet. All I can say is that his origin story would be changed. Basically he would be the Legendary Super Saiyan from 1000 years ago that Vegeta mentioned in DBZ instead of the crying baby that was born on the same day as Kakarot. Here's a brief backstory setup...

"A long time ago there lived a destructive Saiyan that was different from all the rest. His name... was Broly. In unprovoked fits of rage, this Saiyan transformed and wiped out half of the Universe with his awesome power. However, the Saiyans from that time could not allow an uncontrollable monster to continue his rampage. Therefore, they travelled across the Universe in the hopes of finding a solution to this problem. Their answer came in the form of the Namekians. A race that was skilled in the ways of magic and combat. The green skinned aliens agreed to help straightaway because the eldest Namekian had a vision of Broly beforehand and told his people that they would perish with the Universe at the hands of the Legendary Super Saiyan if they did not help. From that point on the Namekians came up with a technique that would seal the Super Saiyan away since they could not defeat him in a fight due to Broly being too strong. After that, both Saiyans and Namekians joined forces and confronted the threat. Some distracted Broly by fighting while the others prepared the sealing ritual. The plan worked and Broly was sealed as a statue of his former self. But not without a great many casualties as a cost. After returning to Namek with the good news, the two races said farewell to one another. And the statue of Broly was taken, by the Saiyans, to a planet where they could hide him away to never be discovered or awakened. And so he would be lost to time and forgotten by the two races. But his legend was often spoken of throughout Saiyan history, though his name was forgotten altogether. Until... I don't know... A freak accident, his seal weakens, some random dumb@ss sets him free by mistake, or a pop tart launches a cherry flavored Kamehameha across the galaxy."

The next thing I would change about DBS is Super Saiyan God(Red) and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan(Blue). But what would I change about them you ask? Well I'll have to speak individually on that front. Starting with Red.

(Red)  
The hair would be standing like a regular Super Saiyan but the color would be red. As well as the abilities Goku had when he fought Beerus in the arc. The aura of flames from the movie Battle of Gods, and also the same skin, body size, eye color(s), etc. I would change the ritual to "Divine beings of creation and destruction must instill part of their essence or ki into a Saiyan. This Saiyan would then be transformed into a Super Saiyan God." That righteous heart mumbo-jumbo ABSOLUTELY made no sense as far as creating or turning someone into a god. Though I would still impose the time limit and also you couldn't access said form without the ritual in question. And lastly, any Saiyan who went through the ritual would no doubt be stronger than what they previously were before becoming a Super Saiyan God.

(Blue)  
I would do away with this transformation altogether. It's not needed and is unnecessary if you ask me.

Since I did away with Super Saiyan God, I know most of you are thinking "Well if no one can become a Super Saiyan God without the ritual then how will Goku and Vegeta get stronger?" Or "What kind of transformations would they rely on?" Good questions. I have thought of that and what came to mind was "Super Saiyan transformations done differently". I know I know. "What do you mean by that?" Well, you know how Whis trained Goku and Vegeta to not waste ki? Well what if the two figured out that by compressing everything that makes them a Super Saiyan inside of their bodies, it would increase their power and speed greatly? Not only that, their Super Saiyan appearance would be changed on the outside. For example, Goku's hair wouldn't be gold but black. It would be in the shape of a Super Saiyan though. His eyes would be green like a normal Super Saiyan. And a gold aura would outline only the outside edges of his body/hair.

I would call this either Compressed Super Saiyan, Hidden Super Saiyan, or Dormant Super Saiyan. Whichever is more popular. This wouldn't be a new form unless the majority of people might think otherwise.  
However with this "compression" comes a great strain on the body; both inside and out. Similar to the Kaioken. However, once you lock all that power inside of you(while as a Compressed Super Saiyan), if you lose control of it, energy will erupt inside your body sort of like small explosions only more powerful. You basically could die or lose an organ or two if not careful. Though if you lose control while your energy is low the risks decrease from fatal to minor damage. Did I forget to mention that it's possible to use Compression as a Super Saiyan 2 and 3? If you think that's amazing then you are dead wrong. It's even harder to manage as an ascended Super Saiyan and beyond. Ever hear of the scripture mentioning a camel going through the eye of a needle? Well this is like the Titanic going through the eye of a needle. And I'm not talking Super Saiyan 3. Compressed Super Saiyan 3 is like a planet going through the eye of a needle. You will almost certainly die if you slack or waver on your control while Compressed as a Super Saiyan 3; even for a second death is almost guaranteed.

In short Compressed Super Saiyan death likely hood percentage...

Super Saiyan: 25%  
Super Saiyan 2: 50%  
Super Saiyan 3: 99%

However, as I stated before, the chances decrease if your energy is low while in the Compressed State. Also, Super Saiyan Gods can use this too. Although it would destroy their body instantly if they mess up. No if ands or buts.

I forgot to mention that if you master a Compressed Super Saiyan State, the risk of dying in that state is halved. I think I covered everything I wanted to cover concerning "compression". So let's move on.

The next thing I would alter about DBS is God ki. What I would change about this is that no one other than Gods can use God ki, except those who were given this special ki by a Destroyer, Angel, Zeno, etc. You have to be a God physically and/or mentally to use this type of Ki naturally. Also, I would like to add that God Ki would be stated as 20 times stronger than regular Ki.

Moving onto the next thing I would change about Super. Sorry. I mean next things. Every bullsh!t/retardedAF/questionable occurrence. You know what I'm talking about and I'd rather not go into them... Goku vs Bullet fiasco *coughcough*

 

Again moving on. I would change the Future Trunks arc a lot. Starting with Black's origins. Instead of wishing to switch bodies with Goku, I would have Zamasu wish that Goku was his puppet to control. What this means is Zamasu can say "Goku do this" and Goku would do it. Also he would be able to go inside Goku's body (similar to how Danny Phantom does) and becomes Goku Black. Then he could become a Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Rose'. After making the wish, Zamasu would order "Kill the humans starting with the ones you love without a word or remorse" and watch Goku slay his friends and family. Goku would no doubt do so while incapable of stopping himself. Proceeding from there, Zamasu would go to the future to use the Super Dragon Balls again to make himself immortal. Except this would be Future Trunks' time period(no blue hair for him). Then after he becomes Immortal he and Goku wipe out the inhabitants of that Universe until coming to Earth. Trunk sees Goku and confronts him. Only to his surprise, Goku didn't respond or react to his questions and statements. The two fought, but Goku overpowered him in the struggle. Trunks manages to escape thanks to a rocket exploding in his face due to a human Soldier with a rocket launcher. After returning home, Trunks tells Bulma the news and she nearly has a heart attack. From there, she dedicates her time to powering up the time machine for Trunks to use again. When it was completed, he and his mother are found by Goku, who in turn destroyed the home burying them underneath the rubble. After Goku leaves the site(assuming them dead) Trunks lifts a part of the structure off of him. He calls out to his mother. She replies weakly but enough for him to hear her. Trunks lifts a up a fallen ceiling from off of where he heard her voice. To his horror, he finds a metal rod piercing through her left abdomen with blood soaking her shirt. She tells him that he should go and do the mission they planned out. Trunks doesn't want to but she insists. She also makes a comment stating "If Vegeta was in his place, he would try to avenge his Queen" which only made Trunks smile as the tears leaked from his eyes. She urged him to go again and added that she didn't want him to see her die like this. She wanted his last few memories of her being one with a smile on her face. He complied by pulling out the Capsule containing the time machine and tossed it a great distance before the machine appeared in front of him. He walked to it biting his lip. He could still sense her energy. It was fading bit by bit. He didn't turn around. Bulma closed her eyes smiling. Trunks' tears continued to pour out as he approached the time machine. He didn't look back as he stopped a foot away from it. In the next second, Bulma's life force blanked from Trunks' senses. Trunks flew up and loaded himself into the machine without a word. After starting the machine, he saw the figure amongst the rubble in the distance as the machine hovered into the air. His eyes widened and the half Saiyan son of Vegeta and Bulma wailed as loud as he did the day his friend and mentor Gohan died. After that he has a run-in with Goku and attacks full of fury, hate, and loss. Everything gets straightened out after Vegeta comes into the mix. Following that he explains his situation, the future, and yadayadayada. Goku and Vegeta accompany Trunks to deal with the Future threat that is Goku. Goku fights Goku first, both use Compressed Super Saiyan, and both enjoy the fight until Zamasu checks in. He proceeds by becoming Goku Black so that they would be powerful enough to take on the trio. He dominates the three with his Super Saiyan Rose' transformation(against 2 compressed Super Saiyan 2s and one Super Saiyan 2). Somehow they manage to escape to the past thanks to human Soldier interference with a sniper rifle shot to the head.. When they returned, Beerus and Whis are there informing them that they know about the situation at hand and that Zamasu was a threat that needed to be stopped. However neither he nor Whis had the authorization to go to the future themselves. Goku says that he and Vegeta weren't powerful enough to defeat Zamasu. So he asked would it be ok if he and the Supreme Kai perfomed the Super Saiyan God ritual on him. Vegeta states that even if he defeated Goku Black, Zamasu would still be alive because he's immortal. In response, Whis suggested sealing him away if that were the case. Piccolo chimes in by stating that the Evil Containment Wave should work. At those two comments, Trunks asks Piccolo to teach him the technique seeing that he could do little to help on the battlefield while fighting. So the plan was formulated and put into action/preparation. Starting with Trunks learning the Mafuba from Piccolo and ending with Goku and Vegeta participating in the Super Saiyan God ritual performed by Beerus and the Supreme Kai right before they headed to the future. Once they had arrived, they searched out Zamasu and found him and his partner in crime wasting lives left and right. Goku and Vegeta confronted the two by pounding away at them. Goku vs Zamasu and Vegeta vs Goku. During Zamasu's skirmish, Zamasu stated that he killed the the kais in the universe alongside many "ningens". He even stated that he made his Goku puppet kill his friends and family. That bit made Goku hammer away at the Immortal who laughed maniacally while saying justice was served at the hand of the gods. In Vegeta's battle, he pulverized puppet Goku before blasting him down through a tall skyscraper. Landing over his body, the Saiyan Prince reached down and hoisted his opponent up by the hair to look him in the face. He stated "You might fight like Kakarot but you lack the one thing that makes him him." Vegeta proceeded by placing a hand to his opponent's chest before stating "His will to fight like a true Saiyan!" Vegeta blasted Puppet Goku away a great distance. At that time, Zamasu sensed that his Goku was close to kicking the bucket. In response, he sent a telepathic message to him, informing him to get to him as fast as possible. Puppet Goku used Instant Transmission. Goku was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the other who used a Solar Flare to blind him. Zamasu became Goku Black and attacked Goku in his Super Saiyan Rose' state. Vegeta saw what was happening and blasted over to the party. Goku Black grimaced as the two Super Saiyan Gods pushed him back with their incredible God-like strength. He knew he couldn't handle the two like this. "How in Zeno's name did these lowly Ningen gain such strength over this short amount of time!" spit Black full of self-righteous indignation. Vegeta replied "Figure that out after I send you to hell" before he landed a strong uppercut to Goku Black's chin followed by a spinning kick to the midsection which winded his opponent. As Black zoomed backwards from the force of the blow, Vegeta put his hands together out in front of him and exclaimed "FINAL FLASH!!! A wide wave of red light shot out of the Saiyan Prince's hands connecting with Goku Black moments later. Trunks removed a container from the bag on his back. He was ready to perform the technique Piccolo taught him. He was ready to seal away the mad god responsible for the death of his mother. Nothing would stop him from ending this nightmare once and for all. Nothing except... Goku Black who hovered in the air with his guard up. Black was angry. No... He was beyond angry. One might say he was full of rage and contempt. Goku and Vegeta flew up to him stopping a few feet away. Both ready to end this fight for good. Black dropped his arms and yelled at the top of his lungs. Vegeta cracked a smirk while folding his arms before asking "What's wrong? Are you frustrated that our power surpasses yours? Black wanna cry like a little baby?" Black's body surrounded itself in it's usual Super Saiyan Rose' energy. Goku and Vegeta raised a brow getting ready mentally for what was to come. Black pounded a fist into his other hand and pulled it away slowly as ki wrapped around his hand until it took the form of a long weapon which shaped itself into a large scythe the moment he motioned his hand to the side. Black's eyes found it's way to the two Saiyans before him. His face was filled with a murderous intent. In the blink of an eye he swung the large ki scythe. Goku and Vegeta barely dodged it. But after they did, the two noticed a huge rip in reality. Beholding the rift a shocked Goku asked "What the heck is that?!" Black responded "Could be my hatred made manifest. Or a new power I don't yet understand myself" as he shrugged. Trunks' mouth was wide open as he observed the sky above. He couldn't believe Black could tear a hole in reality so easily. And with his ki no less. This was only the start of the madness. Goku Black raised his scythe high and thick clouds of energy poured out the rift before forming into at least 2 dozen copies of Black himself! Goku and Vegeta were surrounded by the strange clones now guarding the other's back. Black chuckled and his doppelgangers attacked simultaneously. Goku and Vegeta were having a hard time dealing with them. Mostly because they reformed after being destroyed. Also, they never seemed to let up. Not even a little bit. Vegeta cursed "Damn these things! Everytime I plant one into the ground, it comes back". Goku grunted before replying "I know what you mean. But, there has to be a way to put them down for the count!" The two Saiyans fire multiple ki blasts taking out the group. Their actions were fruitless before this clone army. Black decided to say with an evil grin "It's a matter of time before you meet your end Saiyans." To his surprise, a desperate Trunks shouted "Evil Containment Wave" with his arms raised and a hurricane of the sealing ritual engulfed Black. Black shouted feeling the strong pull of whatever had him trapped. "This is payback for what you did to my mother!!!" Trunks declared powering up to Super Saiyan 2. As a result of his effort, Black's clones vanished with the rift in the sky. Goku and Vegeta turned their attention to the half Saiyan using his power to force the evil that was Goku Black into the container. Goku Black grimaced trying to free himself. "I won't be trapped by some lowly Ningen half-breed!" Black declared before Zamasu escaped out of the whirlwind of the Mafuba. Trunks' Evil Containment Wave sucked Goku's body into the container meant for Zamasu. Vegeta saw the wicked Kai escape and went after him. "Your ass isn't going anywhere!" Vegeta declared as he pounded the stuffing out of the immortal before sending him spiraling into the ground below. Vegeta prepared his body by powering up significantly. "Galick Gun!" He uttered firing a purple beam below nearly blowing away everything within a 2 block radius. Goku appeared by his side moments later stating that they couldn't defeat him by force to which Vegeta responded "We lost our one and only shot to seal him away! What do you suggest we do now? Show him mercy hoping that he turns into a goody-goody two shoes?" Within the smoke below, Zamasu stood up from the ground and brushed off his attire that just regenerated a second ago along with himself. He looked up to Goku and Vegeta who were having an argument. Then he turned his head and saw Trunks panting from exhaustion after using the Mafuba. His mission was clear. He had one option left. The option that involved his puppet. He flew towards Trunks who realized at the last second he was being targeted. Zamasu hand wrapped itself in ki and he cut the half Saiyan across the chest prompting a cry of pain as blood spilled into the air. Goku and Vegeta were alerted in that moment now heading for their location. Zamasu slashed the container cracking it open. Puppet Goku was released out of the seal scarred and battered. Then Zamasu handed him one of his Potara Earrings before commanding the puppet to put it on the correct ear. He did so and the two were pulled together by an invisible force joining them in a Saiyan + Kai Fusion. Goku and Vegeta pumped their breaks as the fusion's light blinded them forcing them to stay put. When it was done a new being now known as Ultimate Zamasu revealed himself with gravity defying white hair, a black and red Kaioshin attire and long white boots. His skin was green and his aura was a radiant mix of angelic colors. Goku and Vegeta sensed this being's power. It was extraordinary to say the least. He opened his eyes displaying a cold unyielding stare. The next thing the Super Saiyan Gods knew was the strength of this newfound opponent. He attacked them so fast and hard that they could have sworn an visible God of Destruction hit them. While Ultimate Zamasu gave them a lesson in his class of pain, Trunks stirred on the ground while gripping his chest. He cursed "Damn... I let my guard down...!" as his eyes crept open. In his blurry vision, he spotted two red auras zooming through the sky back and forth. There was also a flash of some other colors which he could not identify. They crossed to both red auras back and forth. Trunks could only guess that he was either dreaming or Zamasu somehow found a way to overwhelm his father and Goku. He hoped it wasn't the latter. Kami, he hoped it wasn't the latter. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a Senzu bean he brought with him just in case things went south from his pocket and popped it into his mouth. Swallowing after a few chews, he found himself in perfect condition again. Standing on his feet, he looked up again now witnessing Goku and Vegeta fighting thin air. "This isn't good... If my dad and Goku can't beat him then...!" Trunks said to himself as Ultimate Zamasu appeared behind the two blasting a giantic ball into their backside. The two Super Saiyan Gods plummeted beneath the massive energy blast and it detonated when they hit the ground. Trunks could hear their yelps of pain during the explosion. "Dad! Goku!" Trunks shouted shielding his face from flying debris. He heard grunts and headed into the cloud of dust. Finding his father and Goku lying on the ground, he immediately went to them. He asked if they were all right to which Vegeta responded with a sarcastic "Do I look alright?" Then the two Saiyans lost their Super Saiyan God forms dropping to base. Trunks grabbed them by the arms and flew off amidst the ruined structures out of sight. Zamasu laughed assuming them all to be dead. Miles away minutes later, he sat the two down against an alley wall. Trunks then reached into his pocket pulling out 2 more Senzu beans. After they ate them, Goku and Vegeta rose to their feet. "Thanks Trunks. It was a good idea for you to bring those Senzu Beans" Goku said with a smile. "No problem" Trunks replied before continuing with his question "Should we go back to the past and come up with a new strategy?" Vegeta scoffed before answering "No. We cannot afford to waste time in the past while that monster makes short work of whoever is left alive on the planet." Trunks followed up by asking "Then what's next? We can't use the Mafuba to seal him away because he destroyed the container." Vegeta had no clue what to do. Goku however thought heavily. Turning to his dad's rival he asked "Any ideas Goku?" Goku responded "Actually I was thinking that me and Vegeta could fuse the way Zamasu did with the other me." "Like hell I am" Vegeta cut in "We were lucky to get out of that mess in two separate bodies." Goku responded "You talk like it was a bad thing." "It was" Vegeta shot back before adding "Staying fused with an idiot the rest of my life was not something I planned on doing Kakarot." Trunks feeling confused asked "Wait what are you guys talking about it?" Goku informed him about the fusion they did back in the day using Potara Earrings and that Zamasu used the same method to become what he is now. At the end of the explanation Trunks asked "So if this Potara Fusion is supposed to be permanent then how did you two split up?" Vegeta answered by saying something about Majin Buu's body might have cancelled out the earrings effects of keeping them together. However, that was just a wild guess as he stated. Continuing from there he added "In any case, we can't fuse because we don't have any earrings. So that's out of the question." At that moment, a light bulb went off in Goku's head. "Sure we can't fuse using the earrings but I know another way we can merge together" Goku said. "Hell no" Vegeta said flatly as his face scrunched up before adding "I will not take part in that ridiculous dance." "C'mon Vegeta we don't have any other choice" begged Goku. Trunks asked "What dance Goku?" Goku explained Fusion Dance to Trunks and even showed him the movements plus steps. Trunks face turned red with embarrassment. "Now I see why my dad said no..." he thought. The three heard an explosion in the distance followed by loud screams of terror. The trio sensed Ultimate Zamasu clear as day a mile or two away in the East direction. Trunks clenched his fists before saying "I'll do the Fusion Dance with you Goku." Goku replied "It won't work. You're not strong as I am Trunks. Our only shot is if Vegeta and I do it." Vegeta could sense their stares though he was looking away. With a sigh he gave in and agreed to "suffer it just this once." The two did the dance and the light erupting from the technique catches Zamasu's attention. Zamasu flies over and finds Trunks standing beside someone he doesn't recognize. Zamasu says "Another Saiyan. How many do I have to kill before you accept your fate?" Trunks placed his hand on his sword ready to draw it. Zamasu extended his hand aiming down and firing a massive energy ball similar to the one he made before. Gogeta folded his arms flying up and arched his leg back before kicking the attack with a knee. Zamasu was shocked that his attack changed direction now heading for him. He used his power to push it back the other way. Gogeta simply put a knee up and kicked it harder. Zamasu raised two brows not knowing how this was possible. His own attack came at him faster than before. With exceptional might, he pushed back yet again only for Gogeta to keep the sole of his foot on the blast attack. Zamasu grimaced trying to move it. "Having trouble over there Zamasu? Because I'm hardly even trying." Said Gogeta. Frustrated, Zamasu caused it to detonate with a mighty BOOM! Zamasu chuckled as his body regenerated slowly but surely. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you" stated Gogeta floating through the smoke towards him "This battle is about to start right about..." The Compressed Super Saiyan Gogeta vanished a reappeared behind Zamasu. Several hits registered all over the immortal's body. Gogeta finished by saying "There." After that his flurry of blinding combos made Ultimate Zamasu stagger backwards. Even if he was immortal, a relentless assault without ceasing halted his regeneration. "Unreal...!" Trunks commented while viewing the action. Sometime later during the fight Gogeta remarked "It looks like Immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be. You can't even stand up against my half powered punches." "Don't get pretentious...!" warned Zamasu as he sent out a shockwave of energy from his body catching Gogeta off guard then following up by sending a bolt of lighting at Gogeta using his ki. Also known as his light of justice. Gogeta was hit crashing to the ground. Zamasu's ki flared around his body before shooting down from several streams impacting the surface. Trunks had taken cover away from the action when Zamasu and Gogeta had the power struggle going on. He prayed that Gogeta would win. He was their best and only shot. Gogeta stood up from the ground after Zamasu ceased firing. He stretched his body while asking "Think you could do my back next? It's been killing me all day." A vein bulged on the side of his head. "Insolent Saiyan!" His ki wrapped around his body and twisted one half to become a purple glob of flesh while the other half remained the same. Trunks thought "What's happening to his body?" Zamasu gained size becoming giant-like. Gogeta commented "That's one hell of a growth spurt. Looks like someone has been eating his vegetables." Zamasu descended rapidly ready to flatten the irritation below. Gogeta raised a hand up catching him by the foot. After earning surprised looks from Trunks and Zamasu, he tossed the immortal away. Then after blasting off, Gogeta's fist wrapped itself in a strange concentration of energy as he cocked it back and declared "This will be your undoing. Say goodbye!" Striking Zamasu's face with the attack, Zamasu and puppet Goku separated. Each now lie on the ground unconscious and beaten wearing a Potara Earring. Gogeta pointed his finger to the earrings, destroying them one by one with small amount of energy. Trunks flew over. "You did it! I can't believe you guys actually beat him" Trunks said but Gogeta shook his head before replying "It's not over yet. Until we seal him away then it's not our victory". "So what do we from here?" Trunks asked. Gogeta responded "We'll take him to the past and have Lord Beerus seal him away". Trunks nodded. After loading him into the time machine, Gogeta and Trunks headed back to the past. Beerus, Whis, Bulma and the others came over as soon as they landed. Beerus questioned a few things including who Gogeta was and why Zamasu wasn't sealed. They answered and he responded by muttering "Don't rely on the gods" or something like that but still sealed away Zamasu in a container regardless. After that, Gogeta defused back into Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta walked away heading for the shower because he wanted to quote on quote "Wash the idiot off of him." Then there was a feast that night celebrating their victory, though Trunks wasn't completely happy. Goku walked up to him looking over the balcony. "Everything ok Trunks? You hardly touched any food" Goku said. Trunks turned and responded "As much as I want to enjoy our victory, the damage Zamasu has done cannot be fixed." Goku remembered Trunks telling him about his mother being crushed thanks to the other him. "If you want to leave early, I don't think anyone would mind" Goku said looking Trunks in the eye seriously. Trunks nodded to him before flying off to the time machine. Vegeta watched it take off while he leaned against a wall. Back in Trunks' time, Trunks hurried out of the time machine heading for the place he last saw his mother. When he arrived, he noticed her body was no longer there. Eyes widening Trunks said "No... She can't be gone from this spot... How... She was..." He didn't finish that last part knowing his wounds were still fresh. The half Saiyan fell to his knees and punched the ground. "First I couldn't save you and now I can't give you a proper burial!" shouted Trunks; anger and pain mixing together inside of his heart. He continued by saying "It's all my fault! I'm so weak I can't do a thing to protect anybody! Not even my own mother!!!" Tears fell from his eyes and the half Saiyan heard footsteps approach. Immediately, he drew his sword rising to his feet. To his surprise, it was a young woman with long dark hair wearing a long blue trench coat. She had her hands raised. The woman apologised to him by saying "I'm sorry I startled you." Trunks put his sword away and wiped his eyes dry. The woman introduced herself as Mai before asking who he was. Trunks told her and she proceeded to ask why he was there. The half Saiyan told her his mom was here and he couldn't find any trace of her. Mai grabbed his interest by asking if his mother was a blue haired woman wearing a lab coat. Trunks said yes to her. Then Mai informed him that she found her and buried his mother the other day. From there Mai showed the grave she put Bulma in. It was surrounded by flowers and fresh green grass with a tombstone. Bulma's name was written on it as well. Trunks looked to Mai. "You knew my mom? Trunks asked. Mai nodded before saying "We met a few times in the past." Trunks told Mai thanks for what she did and asked if she could give him some alone time. She nodded and left him there. At the same time, a warrior dressed in orange and blue watched the grave from afar. He looked sad as he turned and vanished out of sight. A week later, Trunks was flying in the air over the land looking for a place to train. After spending a week feeling down, he decided that he had enough of the blues. Flying over the ocean, he noticed a small island that seemed uninhabited. He landed on it and looked around. "Perfect" he thought to himself. Then the young warrior began his training. Which lasted all day until night. Trunks breathed a sigh after making a camp and fire for himself. He also caught fish for himself to eat. When he was done, he would look up at the stars. He always enjoyed looking at them. Then when he had his fill, the half Saiyan would crowd into his tent and fall asleep. Days later on the same island Trunks continued to train non-stop. His motivation was still strong. He wanted to be alert for anything that could befall the Earth. Whether it be Androids, self righteous gods, or hell a cherry flavored pop tart, he wanted to be ready for it all. Weeks pass on the island and Trunks was still going strong with his training. He grew stronger but it wasn't enough. Not enough to combat individuals like Ultimate Zamasu. While in the middle of his punches and kicks an individual hovered over the island watching the half Saiyan. He seemed to find it interesting. Trunks felt something and looked up. When he did, there was no one there. So he decided to ignore it and continue his training. The next day, at sunrise Trunks exited his tent and saw someone standing on the beach looking out over the ocean. Grabbing his sword, he walked out to confront the individual. Without looking back, Trunks' uninvited guest said "You're up early. I guess it's true what they say about the early bird." Trunks recognized the person right away and responded astonished "Goku?! What are you doing here?! How did you get here from the past?!" Goku answered "What do you mean? I've been here since that Zamasu guy took control of my body. "Oh so you're that Goku" said Trunks before walking up beside him and looking out at the ocean too. "I know it's late but I'm sorry for what I did to your mom" Goku said. Trunks responded "I don't blame you Goku. If anybody, I blame Zamasu." Waves pushed back and forth as the two stood there silently. "So I see you've gotten stronger since well... You know." Commented Goku. Trunks responded "A little but I'm nowhere near your level." "If you want I could be your training partner" suggested Goku before adding "It would help you get stronger a lot faster". Trunks smiled before answering "Sure." And from that moment on, Goku and Trunks trained hard improving themselves daily.

And that's just about everything I would change and alter about the Future Trunks arc. Sorry I wrote an entire story. I got a little carried away. I honestly didn't want Goku to use the Zeno button to get rid of Zamasu, I didn't want Zamasu becoming the universe or whatever, I didn't want Potara to have a time limit, and I didn't want Trunks to pull off Bullsh!t during the entire thing. No Super Saiyan Rage and no Spirit Sword action. All I wanted him to do was assist. Also, I wanted him to have Goku to be there for him because that was the reason he travelled back in time before the Androids showed up. Goku was hope for the planet. Hope for him. Hope for the future. So with Son around as a teacher/training partner, he won't need to travel back to the past again for help.

Time to move on from there... The next thing I would change is Gohan. I would probably have him start training after he loses badly against someone like Cooler or Broly due to him slacking off in his training.

Another thing I would change is the heights of Goten and Trunks. They should be a little bit taller.

I would remove the tingly feeling explanation and stick with the original.

I would say the base form power level of an average Universe 6 Saiyan would be at Super Saiyan 1 level(not mastered).

I would definitely change Goku from a lying battle junkie hypocrite to the Goku who used to understand the gravity of heavy situations and also knew when and how to talk to people.

Ultra Instinct would be a dangerous state of mind where you are unable to think but your body moves/attacks/dodges on its own which drastically increases your speed. Your power won't rise any further than your Absolute Maximum. There also won't be any change in how you appear on the outside other than the blank look in your eyes. Nobody other than a deity can control it and it burns through your power until nothing is left. Then you leave the state.

 

Other than that I think I covered all I wanted to change about Dragon Ball Super. If you have any questions, comments, thoughts, or whatever feel free to respond.


End file.
